The Slayer (Season 1) - Second Arc - To Protect My Town
by JoaoPGD
Summary: John continues his missions as the Slayer while avoiding the attacks of the mysterious figure. Check my previous story for better understanding of the series. Enjoy
1. Returning Home

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

_**Chapter.6**_

**Returning Home**

John noticed the van that came in:

John- Let's see if those lessons my father though me bore any fruit.

He gets in the van, but the keys were gone:

John- Heh! This takes me back.

Two years later, one of Figueira's streets:

Paul- Are you sure about this?

David- Yeah! It will be fine.

John- And you know how to do this?

David- Of course I do!

Andrew- I don't know how you guys talked me into this.

They were approaching an old car:

John- Look at this piece of crap! Does it still work?

David- I hope so.

One of the windows was opened:

David- Let me try.

David connected the wires and the car begun to work, John watched closely:

David- See? I was right.

John- At least we learned something from it.

They used the car to go to a nearby party in another town.

Present day:

John- Yes! Thanks David.

John was on the van on his way to Figueira.

On the way he was thinking about the future and how ALL of this will affect his, it's true that it's only been a short time since he became a Slayer, but already his entire was upside down. What was in store for him? He kept wondering. Only time would tell.

He was passing Ferreira when he saw a girl hitching a ride and he stopped near her:

John- Hum... Can I help you?

Girl- A guy in a shady van? I doubt I could trust you.

John- Yeah! I know about this, but it was the only thing that was available.

He says giving a faint smile, the girl smiles back and enters:

John- What's your name?

Beatrice- I'm Beatrice.

John- I'm John.

Beatrice- What are those wounds?

John- I fell when I was riding my bike yesterday.

Beatrice- Nice, look. I need to get some stuff in a house in Ferreira. Could you help me?

John- Of course.

Meanwhile, Giles, who had audio cut off but still had visual was seeing the whole thing:

Giles- What are you getting yourself into now?

Just in case, he begun to scan her to check any abnormalities, he was able to do so via the mini-camera that was linked to his computer.

The house where they were was very old and had almost no furniture and a smell of rot was in the air:

John- What is this smell?

He asked covering his nose:

Beatrice- I don't know. It's the main reason that I'm moving out actually.

John- I can see why? Damn!

They headed to a room that had just one box in the middle:

John- Is that it?

Beatrice- Yes, can you load it to your van?

John- Yes…

By that time, Giles made a shocking discovery and immediately turned the audio on:

Giles- John! Get out of there! She isn't human!

John- What?

But as he was turning around to see where she was, she was gone:

John- Giles? Have you been watching me?

Giles- Just when you gave a lift to that thing.

John- What is she then?

He asked while looking into the corridor that was outside the room he was:

Giles- She's a Succubus. A creature that feeds of the soul of humans.

John- Just great. How do I kill it?

Giles- The heart!

John- Right on!

He kept searching for her in some of the rooms; he noticed that the rot smell was becoming heavier as he ventured further into the house:

John- I believe this is where she keeps all of her victims.

As he opened the door he saw at least six bodies hanging from the ceiling with hooks pierced into their ankles.

In some of them the blood was still leaking on the floor while some of the other bodies were already decomposing:

John- My god! It's a slaughterhouse.

And then a noise creaked behind him and he jumps back and turns around seeing her face, pale as the night and with a forked tongue:

John- Crap!

John grabs his weapon and treys to attack her but she grabs it launches John across the corridor:

John- Bitch!

Grabs his neck and starts strangulating him. John kicks her in the stomach, punches her twice, she grabs John's hand, John turns around and stabs her in the chest with a knife:

Beatrice- You failed the hearth.

John- Won't happen again!

Drives John to the floor and scratches his face with her nails, gets him up and when she was about to punch him John grabs her hands and cuts her off, runs towards her and jumps on top of her driving a stack in her heart.

And she dissolves:

John- My god, she's dead!

He gets up:

Giles- I believe you learned a lesson there?

John- Yeah! Always be sure that you aren't peeping on me.

He says ironically. After a while he was returning home. Not knowing what was waiting for him ….

To Be Continued


	2. Bugs Of Hell

_**The Slayer (Season 1) **_

_**Chapter.7 **_

_**Bugs of Hell!**_

John ditched the van and makes his way through the back entrance of his house, just in time to hear the doorbell:

John- Who could it be?

As he passed by is divisions he thought to be strange that his parents weren't home.

He opened the door:

John- Guys?!

Andrew- You're up?

John- Yes, where would I be?

Paul- In bed! Weren't you sick?

John- Yes, yes I was. But I'm feeling good now. Tomorrow I'll be back at 100%.

David- It's nice to know that.

John- Thanks for stopping by, but I have chores to make.

Paul- It's okay. See you tomorrow.

John- Bye!

And closed the door:

Andrew- Didn't he looked strange to you?

Paul- Yes…

Inside the house:

John- That was close! Now, where are my parents?

And then suddenly:

Giles- Hi!

John- What the hell?!

Giles- Sorry, but I thought that a man that was just able to survive an assault by a Succubus wasn't afraid of anything.

He says smiling:

John- Very funny, so what are you doing here?

Giles- You're parents are in trip and they said asked me, your "teacher" to take care of you while they are gone.

John- Yes, now I am a baby.

He says ironically:

Giles- No. With this we can do our plans more closely.

John- You're right. So when did they will arrive?

Giles- Next week.

John- Good.

And John prepares the stuff to tomorrow's school.

The next day:

Giles- I will give you the gun.

John- What? Are you crazy?

Giles- No! I'm just kidding with you.

John- Moron!

At school:

Andrew- Look who's back to health!

Paul- At last you're back.

John- I told that I will be at 100%.

They went for a coffee at the school's cafeteria until it ranged for entrance:

Andrew- Came on lets enter.

At John and David's classroom:

Teacher- You know why I'm so happy?

John- Because you got lucky last night?

He says in a low voice tone at wish David laughed:

Teacher- What did you said Mr. Days?

John- Nothing!

Teacher- Good. Now, returning to the point. The reason that I'm so happy his because our school has received scientific donation.

John- What? Frogs?

Teacher- No Mr. Days. The donation was made anonymously and is this magnificent egg. Look at it!

And she showed an egg for with at least 15cm height, John's face has changed:

David- Dude, what's wrong?

John- Nothing.

At the end of the class David tell the others about the egg:

Andrew- Strange.

John- Yes, and after class John went to the bathrooms. I thought that he would run away or something.

Andrew- Look its him, hey John!

John- Sorry but I can't. Talk to you later.

And returns home:

Giles- An egg?

John- Yes, it is big! I've never seen an egg that size!

Giles- Then tonight you'll go to the school and get a tiny bit of that egg for me to examination. But try to no not break it!

John- Right.

John suits up and at 10pm he goes directly to the school, enters from a window and went to the lab where the egg was:

John- Where are you?

He says while looking for the egg:

John- There you are!

And carefully he takes the part and returns:

John- So?

Giles- This is an egg of a giant mantis creature. These were creatures of the past age and very rare to find these days.

John- Then how did it get there?

Giles- I don't know.

John- Giles, could this be some kind of revenge for the plans that I spoiled at that warehouse?

Giles- I doubt. Jimmy wouldn't be able to control these beings.

John- Then maybe his boss. The one that I couldn't see.

Giles- Probably.

John- We'll think about it later. Tell me more about them.

Giles- Yes, there only are females and they're born pregnant.

John- And how many time she's got to give birth?

Giles- Like two days.

John- We are so screwed.

The next day John takes is suit in his bag just in case the mantis appeared. But as he enters the classroom, he hears a grave revelation:

Teacher- Unfortunately our egg was found brooked this morning, it's a tragic lost.

John- Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?

Teacher- Go on.

In the bathroom, John gears up:

John- It's starting.

Giles- Then look for dark places.

John- The basement.

And downstairs, the basement was covered in green goo and there John found her:

John- Hello big ass bug. I'm you're worst nightmare.

The mantis treys to attack John but he escapes by jumping but then the mantis launches him against the wall:

John- Second round!

John tries the jump kick but his foot was grabbed and John falls down, the mantis scratches his arm and grab him, John drives a stake to her arm but the mantis launches him against the stairs breaking them, now the mantis grabs him again but John shoots once in its head to set himself free:

John- Good thing I brought the silencers for the gun.

Runs and jumps on top of her, get the two guns and start shooting, the mantis is dying in her blood and to put an end to her misery, he drives the other stake to her head at the same time that the mantis launches him against the floor:

John- Finally!

He hears footsteps coming in his direction:

John- They're coming I better get out of here.

The teachers and the students appear just in time as John fled by a window and after six minutes he appeared:

David- Didn't you saw it?!

John- I was in the bathroom.

Then the police appeared and wanted to take the body of the mantis but it had already dissolved and at the end of the day they all return home:

Giles- Congratulations in the success of the mission, but you're arm…

John- It's okay, the important his that the mantis his death.

Giles- Amen to that.

The classes continue but they didn't realize that in the basement there were 3 eggs hidden….

And in a hidden place:

?- You survived my attack Slayer. Next time I will not be so merciful.

To Be Continued


	3. The Nightmare House

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

**Chapter.8 **

**The Nightmare House**

Vampire- I got him! Help!

Vampire2- I'm here.

And together they hit John's stomach with two punches.

John punches one of the vampires to the ground and hits the stomach of the other vampire twice with his left elbow and throws him near the other one that was already on the floor.

John takes out one of his guns and then he kills them:

John- All done.

He said while cleaning the dust from his black coat:

But suddenly another vampire appeared from behind and hits John with a punch.

The vampire grabs John's hand but John counters and drives a wooden stake to the heart of the vampire:

Giles- Now it's done?

John- I hope it is.

And then he returns:

Giles- Remember, your parents will return in 2 days.

John- Ok.

He then changes the subject:

John- I thought that the vamps were going to lay low for a while after that incident with Jimmy.

Giles- It would be good if they did that but, they are many. Even if one group falls, there are others.

John- Like a clan?

Giles- Yes.

John- Man! I still have a lot to learn.

Giles- In time John. In time.

The other day. At John's school. His teacher presents a new student:

Teacher- Is name is Peter.

Peter had a school uniform, although it was obligatory for the students to wear one. He also had a blue tie and curly hair.

John- Peter Pan?

He said quietly to David

Teacher- Can you introduce yourself?

Peter- I'm Peter Dick everyone.

John- My god that's even worse.

He said, again very quietly

Teacher- Peter is living with his mother in the house that was built four years ago, if you like you can visit him.

David- Yeah! Let's see the Dicks.

Teacher-Mister David! I wasn't expecting this from you.

The class went smoothly as always and then, at then, at the school's bar where John and David were enjoying a nice coffee. Paul and Andrew got out of school earlier:

John- Hey, you know what? I think we should do what you said back at class.

David- What? About visiting the Dicks?

John- Yes.

David giggled:

David- You are kidding me right?

John- No! We could welcome them to the town and help them unpack maybe.

David- You are crazy, dude.

John- I think I'll even go there this afternoon. Come on, come with me.

David- You go alone. I have to... Study.

John- You? Study? Haha! That'll be a new one.

David- Okay, okay. I'll go.

He said while frowning his face.

Then, that afternoon, at the Dicks:

John- Hi Ms. Dick. We are Peter's colleagues and we thought of helping you unpack some of your things.

Ms. Dick- Hi! Every colleague of Peter's his welcome on our house. Yes, you can help.

The lady was a very happy-like person and she introduced the house to them while always giving a big smile

Ms. Dick- You can start on Peter's room. I'll make a coffee and some cookies for you. I'll tell Peter that you are here.

And with a smile she went down the stairs and went to the kitchen:

John was unpacking while David went to get some things from the truck.

Then, suddenly a painting fell off the wall, that jumps scared John, but then, following that some creepy voices begin to speak:

- GET OUT, GET OUT!

John- Peter? Is that you?!

He asked while turning around:

-GET OUT OR YOU WILL DIE!

John takes out his phone and starts recording:

John- Who is in here?

And then, he heard a scream. It was Ms. Dick. John rushed to the source of the scream. The kitchen:

Peter- Mom?! What was wrong?

David also heard the scream and was already inside the kitchen when John arrived:

Ms. Dick- There was a knife flaying in the air pointed at me.

She was shaking with fear:

Peter- You can go now guys. Thanks a lot.

John- Yes. Call us if you need something else.

They left. On the way to their homes:

John- Have you seen something?

David- No. She's crazy. All smiley. It gives me the creeps.

John smiled but still couldn't help himself to feel worried about her and so…:

Back at home:

John- What did you think?

Giles- Maybe spirits but. I'll check my books.

John- My teacher said that the house was built four years ago. Maybe the place where it was built on as something to do with it.

Giles- Maybe. You think you could get the blueprints of the house?

John- They have it. Wait! I can ask the mayor. He as to know.

Giles- Are you sure about that?

John- Yes.

Giles- Then go.

At the mayors:

Mayor- That house was built under the old graveyard.

John- Thanks.

Mayor- Why do you ask?

John- I'm doing a paper for school about that house.

Back at home:

Giles- A graveyard? That's serious; we don't know how many spirits are.

John- So it is spirits that we are dealing with here?

Giles- Yes.

John- So what can I do?

Giles- If it was a single spirit. You would have to burn his corpse with salt. But since there are many of them, there is a kind of incantation that you can perform to keep them at bay and purify the house.

John- Tell me.

Giles- You have to put a bottle of holly water on the wall of the base structure of the house. You'll do that with the bottle rapped in this.

He gives John a piece of old paper that was on one of his books:

Giles- That will protect the house. It's an incantation that is activated by fire

John- Thanks.

That night John was standing outside their house. After half an hour, they left in the car:

John- Finally, they're leaving the house. Is good to know that they never have diner at home.

John was geared up. Opens a window enters the house:

John- Don't alarm the spirits.

John- I know.

John was at the base of the house. The basement:

John- Another basement.

He said while scratching his head with his right hand.

After four minutes since he entered the basement he was able to make a hole with a small shuffle and was preparing to put the bottle inside he gets hit in the head and then a rope, manipulated by the spirits, gets around his neck:

John- They found me!

It stars to choke him John's vision was getting blurred, but then, John was able to get closer to the hole and throws the bottle inside and then throws a lighter already on onto the hole. The rope then falls to the ground and John gets up shocking:

John- Man, I thought that I was a goner for sure.

He lefts.

After half an hour, the Dicks return home, not knowing that a "guardian angel" had saved them from a terrible fate.

The End.


	4. In The Sewers

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

_**Chapter.9**_

**In The Sewers**

John- Please you two have to get manners!

He said while avoiding the vampires that he followed earlier into an abandoned house attacks.

He takes out his two guns and evading their attack he shoots, killing them.

John- Man these vampires are getting dumber every day.

And returns home, his parents had already returned from they're trip and at dinner:

John's father- Will they show the images from this morning?

John's mother- Maybe.

John- What images?

John's father- Wait and you'll see.

After a while a local reporter begins to talk on the TV:

Reporter- Good night. I'm here to inform you about the tragic incident that happened this morning. This family was visiting town when tragedy struck them. They saw her young son disappear in the sewer.

The camera points to the kids mother:

Kid's mother- We're passing the sewer hole when something emerged and pull him down.

The woman begins to cry

John's mother- Poor family.

John- I'm going at the bathroom.

But John went to his room and pull of the headphones:

John- Did you heard the news?

Giles- Yes, poor family.

John- What do you thing?

Giles- I will check my books.

John- No! Tomorrow I'm going down there and safe the boy.

Giles- Are you crazy?! Who knows what could be down there.

John- I don't care!

Giles- Okay, I'll see what I can dig up.

The other day at school, the topic of every conversation was the missing kid:

Andrew- What do you guys think it was?

Paul- I don't know.

David- Maybe crocodiles?

John- Crocodiles? Man, are you nuts?

David- What?! Who knows? Right?

Paul- He's right.

Andrew- Well let's hope that is nothing bad. And that kid is found by the authorities.

Later that night, at the manhole where the kid disappeared, Giles drove a van there with John. Inside of it was a pc linked to a small generator:

Giles- Are you sure about this? I haven't found anything.

John- I have no doubt.

Giles- Ok. As soon as you find the kid get the hell out of there.

John- Yes.

John takes the manhole out and enters the sewer and as he went down below, there was dark but he had a flashlight, after ten minutes he found a two road way, John chooses to go left. Even with the flashlight, the dark was immense and John could barely see the end of it, then he heard a noise, someone or something was scratching the wall. That noise was followed by a faint cry:

John- Giles. I can hear him!

Giles- Wait!

But John ran straight to where the cry was and then he found the kid, hiding in the corner, bleeding from the forehead and with his cloths all dusty, John noticed that there was a tunnel near where the kid was:

John- Hi. I'm here safe you.

Kid- Aren't you one of those monsters?

He kid was scared. Something almost killed him with fright:

John- No. Trust me.

The kid reached for John's hand and they began to walk back to the entrance:

John- Giles, I've secured the kid. We are heading back.

But then, the kid starts screaming:

Kid- They are here!

John turned around and was hit by a hand with sharp nails; he gets scratched in his right arm:

John- Run!

The kid starts running in front of him. John, while running shoot twice to where they were coming from. They were able to reach the manhole and escape:

Giles- Are you okay?

John- Yes. Check the kid!

The kid was fine physically, they took him into the police station, and Giles was the one that entered with him, stating that he had found him wondering in the park. The kid, after Giles left, told the cops that he was faced by a man with a skull in his chest, he was referring to John's suit, later, at Gile's house. 11:48p.m.:

John- What were those things? There were at least six of them, when I looked behind to shoot. Also, I spotted a tunnel.

Giles- I didn't found anything.

He notices John's shallow wound:

Giles- Was that one of its hits?

John- Yes.

Giles- Let me take a sample of that tissue, maybe I can find a clue about those things in my database.

John- Database?

Giles- Yes, the Order's database, where there are files about every creature known thus far.

John- Then let's do it.

After fifteen minutes:

John- So, have you found something?

Giles- Actually yes.

John- What?

Giles- There was one thing that the builders of that sewer had forgotten to check. The tunnel that you saw it leads to a place named The Hollow Earth that is habited by a very peculiar type of creatures.

John- What do you mean with peculiar?

John was almost afraid of the answer:

Giles- Backing to the Stone Age there were no Slayers but there were creatures that was some kind of undeveloped humans that lived in underground caves. Those creatures were keepers of a virus.

John- Derivate from the place that they lived on?

Giles- Or something that they ate. There aren't any specifications. But, those, things were biting the developed human species turning them into some kind of man/creature was hiding beneath the earth because it couldn't bare the sunlight. Some believe that those creatures were the first vampires.

John- So we need to close that tunnel?

Giles- Yes but with what?

John- I have an idea.

John, went home and after twenty minutes he returned:

Giles- Explosives?

He said amazed:

John- Yes, it's my fathers, he works in the demolition sector. Do you think it'll work?

Giles- It's worth the shot.

And so, John went again into the always tenebrous tunnels of the sewers, he found the secret tunnel, but after he set the explosives:

Giles- What are you doing?

John- I have to see how is they're habitat.

And he enters, inside the tunnel he found a very big and spaced cave filled with corpses and with webs on the sealing and then twenty of that's man/creature appeared:

John- I believe that they think that it's lunch time.

Giles- And I believe that is time for you to get the hell out of here!

And he leaves. John begun to run as the tunnel collapsed behind him.

As he was getting up the stairs one of those things appeared and grabs John that hits him with a punch but gets his arm scratched again by the creature, John makes it bang against the steel stairs and to finish it he puts three bullets on the creatures head:

John- Now the sewers are save.

He said while closing the manhole

Yes. But for how long?


	5. The House Of Shadows

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

**Chapter.10**

**The House of Shadows**

In that night at the outskirts of Figueira there was an old house and some newcomers. Two boys and two girls entered it but what they found was a corpse of a death woman hanged in the basement's ceiling.

The other day John had killed three more Vampires and was returning to the house, not noticing that he was being watched:

Giles- Listen, I was reading a site when I found this, reed.

John- "Four Guys, one house, one town (Figueira), they have discovered a corpse of a hanging dead girl, when the police came no dead body was found"

He looks at Giles:

John- That's a joke.

Giles- Well, the kids are still in town.

And so they went to ask them what they have seen one at a time, John was in his normal cloths:

Guy1- It was the creepiest thing I have ever seen, I swear.

Guy2- When we get in the walls were painted in black.

Guy1- Red.

Girl1- I think it was blood.

Guy1- Full of weird symbols.

Guy2- Crosses and stars and…

Girl2- Pentagons.

Girl1- I never opened my eyes.

Guy1- But I can tell you, that…..

Girl1- Poor girl…..

Guy2- With black hair.

Girl2- Blond.

Guy1- Red and moving her feet.

Guy2- Without moving.

Girl1- It was real.

Guy1- 100% real.

Girl2- Real.

Guy2- Kind hot, death but hot.

Giles- Ok. I didn't ask for many details.

And then with them together:

John- Where did you found this place?

Guy1- A Guy named Carl.

Carl was a smalltime salesman of the town. He sold practically everything, when John and Giles went to his store he was selling some albums:

Carl- John, what can I do for you?

John- Can you tell us about that house that you have shown to those guys?

Carl- Sure, I'll tell what happened in that house. In the 30s a man named Samuel Anderson lived there with is 6 daughters and in a year, his harvest were going bad and then he preferred that the girls died fast than starving and then he hanged one by one and then hanged himself now there is rumors that his spirit his trapped in the house and that he hangs the girls that went there.

Giles- And where did you hear that?

Carl- My cousin Dana.

They left:

John- I think I'm going to take a look at that house.

That night, John geared up and went to the house, the symbols were real; there were candles in the lobby:

John- Can you see the symbols?

Giles- Yes.

John notices a familiar one:

John- I have seen this symbol in a place but I don't remember.

He then sweeps his fingers across one of the symbols:

John- Fresh paint. What did you found?

Giles- I didn't read anything about a Samuel, but a Marcus that lived in that house in the 30s, had two boys and there is no record about killing anyone. Also, there are no records about the girl that they describe, it's nothing.

John- Then I'll just…

His statement was cut straight when he saw a figure stand in front of him:

John- What?

The figure ran towards him with an axe:

John- What the hell?!

He starts shooting but the bullets don't any good, still he managed to escape the house. As he ran across the field, the shadowy figure was looking at him.

At the house:

John- I don't understand.

Giles- Look, the website that I see the new had a different story, listen: "Samuel was a Satanist that cut the heads of his children with an axe and the cut is own wrists".

John- I think I know where all starts, remember that symbol on the wall? I know where it came from.

And they went to Carl's store:

John- Hey! There is a symbol in the wall of the house that doesn't mean anything because is a logo from the one of Korn's album, you and your damn cousin had started a lie!

Carl- We thought that it was fun but then when people start to go to the website, I didn't knew it would spread that fast, it doesn't have anything real.

When they were leaving John asked Giles:

John- If there's anything real how to explain Samuel?

The other day at school John felt a strange feeling:

John- Its cold isn't?

Paul- What?! Man it's really hot.

John- I don't know but, i feel freezing.

Paul- You are probably getting sick again.

At class:

John- Teacher! Close the windows, because it's cold.

Teacher- Are you sick or something? It's really hot in here.

John was feeling strange but he soon forgot about that, more stressful matters were on his mind.

6:00p.m.:

Giles- I was checking my books and I believe that it's a Tulpa.

John- Tulpa?

Giles- Yes, the materialization by the believing of many people in one thing, the first case known was in Tibet when six monks had meditated on a Golem so hard that in get live. Now think what could do thousands of people.

John- Not good!

He exclaimed while shaking his head:

Giles- And this symbol that is in the house was crated for that reason; I believe that they painted it not knowing its meaning; people stare at this symbol and think about Samuel, that's enough to bring a Tulpa to live.

John- So that explains the changes.

Giles- Correct.

John- So we have to make them believe in other thing.

Giles- You are learning.

John- Come on. I have an idea.

And they went to Carl's:

Carl- You again?!

John- We came in peace this time.

Carl- Then what is that you want?

John- You were the one that created the site so what you think about fresh things?

Carl-What?

John- I have taken this from the library it says that the Samuel was killed by a bullet of silver and has afraid of them, take it.

Carl- Thanks, I'm gone publish this now.

As they left John felt a strange wind passing him like if someone had just beside him:

John- It's cold all of a sudden.

Giles- It's kinda hot.

He said getting confused by John's statement

And that night John went to the house and three minutes later:

John - I found him.

Stars shooting but the spirit took the guns away and hit him with two punches, grab John's hand and launch him against a chair, breaking it. John stars running, grabs the gun but the Tulpa attacks him with the axe, John defends with the guns and punches the axe away and shoots killing him and burns the house down:

Giles- Why did you do that?

John- Now there is no more post about it.

Giles- Has I said you are learning.

But as John was returning to gear out, he felt the same cold wind from before:

John- What is this?

Then a voice whispered to his ear:

?- Its time.

John-What?

He takes the guns out but suddenly gets scratched in his face by four invisible nails. John's face his bleeding, John tries to punch but soon founds that it's hopeless. Then he starts running to the house:

Giles- What happened to your face? Was it the Tulpa?

John- No! I was attacked by an invisible thing.

Giles- Invisible?

John- Yes. I could only see its shadow.

Giles checked the pc:

Giles- There aren't any updates on the Tulpa.

John- Then what the hell is it?!

Giles- My best bet? A shadow demon.

John- Shadow Demon?

Giles- Yes. Demons that live on shadows.

John- Thanks for the big information, but how can I kill it?!

Giles- You can't kill a shadow. But you can weaken him with a big light.

John- For example?

As Giles was about to speak, a shadow appeared from an opened window and scratched him in the face. Giles falls down. The demon launches John against a wall and then scratches his chest, ripping the suit, the same faint voice talked again in John's ears:

Shadow Demon- I have orders to kill you.

John- Kill me?!

John starts running and grabs a bottle of holy water and throws at the shadow but does nothing:

John- Crap!

John stars to run again and hide in the garage near the car:

Shadow Demon- I will find you Slayer and then I'm going to kill you.

John sees gasoline:

John- A big light.

He grabs the four stakes he carries with him and get them together and rolls with a piece of carpet and then pours gasoline onto them and with a lighter, he lits them on fire:

John- You want me? Come and get me!

The shadow demon jumps but in the perfect timing John turns around and shows the flames and the demon starts screeching and breaks the garage window getting out.

John approached Giles that was on the floor:

John- Are you ok?

Giles- Yes. It's a shallow cut. You beat it?

John- Yes. It ran away. Who would want me dead?

Giles- You are a Slayer. Being wanted dead comes with the job.

As John wondered who could it be, in a unknown place:

?- Again you survived Slayer. I guess it's time for a more direct approach.

The mystery of this unknown figure remains to be seen…..

To Be Continued


End file.
